The Illusionist
by Jeef
Summary: Fiores most infamous thief, Naruto Uzumaki, after a mission to steal a top secret explosive lacrima fails he meets Erza and crosses paths with Fairy Tail. Watch as he Doesnt take the guild by storm because that's to cliche for his taste.


**The Illusionist**

(Is that even a real word?)

 **Just your everyday thief Chapter I**

HOPE YOU ENJOY :D

* * *

In a dim hallway with sirens blaring we find a blond running down a steel hallway, the blond has 3 scars on each side of his face making him look something like a fox. He's wearing an unbuttoned black high collared cloak with a brown satchel waving behind his back. Underneath the cloak he wears just a normal brown shirt that reaches just below the belt. Behind him we find at least 50 rune knights shooting magical bullets at him with aim equivalent to a stormtrooper's.

Now you may be asking how does one get in a situation like this, well in this case the most infamous thief in all of Fiore has just stolen a top secret explosive lacrima.

The unknown thief opened up his satchel and takes a peek at a glowing object with metal lining across the edges radiating with a blue glow, definitely magic. The lacrima in question is a special magical weapon created and tested by the magic council. His mission, steal the top secret weapon, go to the Western Port to meet an informant, take a ship to Galuna Island, and then deliver it to someone on the island. He didn't care what it was going to be used for because as long as he gets paid at the end of the day he's happy.

"Time for my favorite part!" The thief performed a couple hand signs before he cast his magic onto the unsuspecting Rune Knights behind him giving chase. No magic circle was seen as it was cast. All the rune knights either stopped immediately what they were doing or ran into each other looking confused or frightened.

"HA, always works, am I right Kurama". First little ears then a long snout and then some adorable red eyes. A fox head poked through the satchel yipping in a happy reply. " .ever". Stated the thief with a smirk to himself. The thief pulled out a card and quickly swiped it into a black reader. The steel door blocking his path quickly opened for him. He finally made it out of the facility were he stole the lacrima.

He walked out and took in the fresh air. "Ah that was fun".

* * *

 **Streets of Fiore**

We find everyones favorite thief walking down the streets of Fiore holding a map and dodging the people walking by.

"Ok so I need to go left next to the "Whimsical Cafe" and the head straight then turn right at "Nights Inn" and then if I stay on that path I should make it to the Western Po-"

"Oops sorry there". A redhead replied after they both knocked into each other.

"Oh no sorry it was my mistake." The thief reached down to grab his fallen map but the redheaded girl beat him to it. Now when being a mage you have to be very observant to your surroundings so It should be no surprise that she noticed the red dot on the Western Port.

"I noticed your heading to the Western Port, as it happens Im going there as well". Said the redhead.

"Oh yah, I am going there". Replied the blond thief a little put off by her brashness in a conversation and ability to be nosy.

'Mage, Fairy Tail Mark on left arm, red hair, Armored, Blue Battle Skirt. Titania.' The blond came to the conclusion as he took notice of everything about her. Everyone knows about the legendary Titania and if you didn't you must have been living under a rock your entire life! 'This is going to get VERY interesting if what my gut feeling is telling me true' thought the thief.

"Tell me who are you, you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago". Asked the redhead.

"Not even I know, though my real name is Naruto Uzumaki believe it"! Replied the blond with pride and a nice smirk to go along with it as he struck a dramatic pose. Erza's interest was now piqued, she knew he was no simple civilian now.

"Hm would you like to walk to the port together I always like to have someone to talk"? Asked Erza.

"I don't see why not". Replied Naruto. The two were about the same age and had some similarities to each other if you payed attention to how they act to the world.

* * *

 **At the Western Port**

"So why are you even going to the port in the first place"? Questioned Naruto.

"Two of my guildmates stole an S class request, they WILL be _punished_ " Erza gained an evil glint in her eye as her face was suddenly shaded were all you could see were the eyes that of a demon.

"oh." Naruto sweatdropped at the um answer, a little fearful of her now. Off to the side Naruto spotted a man in a cloak waving him over and looking at him. "Hey Erza I need to go check something see yah". Walking over to the supposed informant he opened up his satchel as Kurama lifted the lacrima out of the bag balancing it on his nose as if he was a dog balancing a treat and doing the best smile a fox can do.

"Thanks Kurama". Said Naruto as he picked up the lacrima off his nose and showed it to the man.

"Yep thats the real thing". Said the person hidden by a hooded cloak. The informant shuffled inside his cloak for a second before quickly pulling out magical cuffs and hooking them on his hands before he could react. He went wide eyed as he realized he was betrayed.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you are hereby captured". Stated the hooded "informant".

"Really, you didn't say under arrest." Stated the blond eyes narrowed.

"What, do you think I work for the Magic Council, because trust me, I don't". The magical cuffs, if you didn't, cause you to lose your magic for as long as their attached to you; Although, Naruto didn't get as far as he did not knowing a couple tricks. Quickly, he jumped backwards and kicked forward, sending him flying into a small shop were someone was selling watermelons.

"Sorry mam". Said the blond as he ran towards where the "informant" crashed. He found him in wooden rubble, definitely from the tiny stands he destroyed, but before he could reach down and find out who he is a newcomer jumped out from his hiding place and hit him with a metal pan. The pan sent him into the air but he landed in a crouch. He examined the two people he was fighting. They were both wearing the same hooded cloaks and looked practically identical, well except for one looking like a giant!

'A pan hm I feel like I've seen that somewhere'.

"QUIVER IN FEAR AND RUN FROM OUR MIGHT MAGE!" The newcomer spoke up as he threw off his cloak revealing himself to be the taller brother in the duo known as the Vanish Brothers.

"WE HAVE SLAYED EVERY MAGE THAT HAS CROSSED OUR PATH AND YOU SHALL NOT BE THE EXCEPTION"! The second, smaller, one yelled as he threw off his cloak and lifted up his frying pan.

Naruto sweatdropped at their introduction.

"HAHAHA LOOK HE ALREADY SWEATING IN FEAR BROTHER"! Said the much larger one.\

"You guys are really getting on my nerves". Replied Naruto with a tick mark.

"Hahaha he's trying to talk big"! Said the smaller of the two.

"The only chance you two have of being laid is crawling up a chicken's ass and waiting"! Naruto replied with a tick mark.

The two brothers both charged him at once, the taller brother lashed out with his pan trying to him until Naruto kicked the pan into the ground making a ramp for him to run up. He ran up the pan and kicked one of the brothers in the face sending him flying similar to what happened to his brother just a while ago.\

"One down one to go". Said Naruto with a confident smirk.

"I'll kill you!" The larger man lashed out with a series of ferocious punches aimed at his head. Naruto put his hands into a familiar cross as he used one of his favorite techniques.

"Lilac Chaser"! Suddenly there were 10 more Narutos all forming a circle around him.

"Eh what"! When he examined the Narutos he saw each one would fade into nothingness every half a second as the disappearance circled around him(1). He threw a punch at the one in front of him but he disappeared. Suddenly the real Naruto unhooked his satchel and Kurama jumped at him and caused him to slam into another wooden stand. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at his head and sat down on the ground as Kurama went bag into the satchel.

"Good Kurama". He pet Kurama on the head before he went to sleep...again. "Now tell me, who ordered you to betray me"?

"Hes on Gal-"

"TO SLOW, HAHA"! He punched him into the air were he comically flew into space. Erza just now seeing the exchange walked over to wonder what happened.

"Hm I like your style of interrogation". Erza said with a smirk and as if looking like some sort of all knowing sage. "Though tell me what was that about". She once again gained the eyes of a demon as if threatening him to do anything wrong.

/GULP/ "Uhm well you see Erza those were some thugs who wanted me dead so I beat them up."

"Reasonable". Said Erza with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh, well anyways where are you headed again"? Asked Naruto.

"Galuna Island is my destination".

"Oh you wouldn't mind if I tag along would you"?

"No, not at all I could always use a partner".

And thus the scariest duo of mages to ever exist were created.

* * *

 **A/N**

WELP THERE'S CHAPTER ONE!

If you have any questions please don't PM me I won't read it :D

And here are the footnotes

1-For the technique to be explained lookup: Lilac Chaser-Michael Bach


End file.
